Hades
Hades az alvilág, halál, gazdagság és vágyak sárkányának támogatója. [ keringeté ☀fan character no eredteti Hades Original Hades: https://highschooldxd.fandom.com/wiki/Hades His appearance : His appearance similar to that of the skeleton, much bigger. Two highlightings with a red colour can be found his orbital cavity. Carries similar clothing for the black-purple priest, that his feet, spreads onto his arms, his skull and his body. Carries it with shoulder ornaments, that two bones are contained. His personality: If the Christian, the Hindu and the essence of the Scandinavian mythology are the latter ones, and tries to clear it up the to be left over from them. Zeust hates it, and fights Zeusival. Lonely type, who does not like the company, Perszephoné merely his wife. His background: The eldest boy sulphur began his life by his father having eaten it. Later, it got into underworld when they defeated the titaniums, than his area. Saw this here since a new one is racial devils rise, and their own realm is founded. Big it helped angels under war, it was allowed to crush the devils because of this. A lot of evenings disappeared when Sáta sent this to provide an army to him at the time of Lucifer discovery, Lucifer wins the front of the fight so, but Hades the bodyIt was possessed by him and killed Lucifer . turned into a skeleton slowly after this because Lucifer body was wounded and may have remained so only. Nagy Vörös got 1 piece of his for his soul between unknown circumstances after this. Power and Skills: Enormous strength: huge strength is at Hades disposal: There was a weaker god initially but as he filled up the time was increasingly stronger due to the objects with huge strength around it and because of his age. The big war was his strength on that level meanwhile that was able to kill the world's second strongest devil Lucifer , today already even stronger Hades who reported it how would be able to destroy the heavens easily if Michael stands in the his way. The top is on the front of the list of 10 strongest beings in Hades full force. Enormous demonic power : When he moved into Lucifer body got his demonic power, only a part of his for it. Depends on a cool cool devil's level always yet. Morning Star Lucifer -klán his ability with which to manipulate know it an energy with a white colour what has a demonic and holy characteristic. This ability burns strong it that let him des troy isten. Hatalom a halál felett: Hades, a halál istene, uralkodik a halál felett. Képes azonnal megsemmisíteni a gyengébb lényeket. Hades képes elpusztítani az erősebb lényeket, ha sokkal inkább erőt használja. Hades kijelentette, hogy ez nagyon erősen ég, és hogy szírsek megsemmisíthetik, ha nem használja a legerősebb formáját. Death Control: Hades, the god of death, rules over death. It can immediately destroy the weaker creatures. Hades can destroy stronger beings by using more power. He can only slowly destroy the souls of stronger beings. Hades stated that this is very strong and that Sirzechs can destroy it if he does not use his strongest form. Control of Souls: The Hases empire is the underworld. Many souls, angels, dragons, some gods will be captured by the underworld. Hades can call them into combat as puppets. Hades' Strongest Summonable Beings: Yam nahar: The evil dragon of Canaanite mythology. Its full power is greater than the kings of the dragon and equal to a d rank god. It has massive water manipulation that goes beyond the Sitri clan. Balor: An evil god from Celtic mythology. It has enormous power equal to the beings of an A-rank god class. He can stop time and attacks with his eyes. You have a lot of control over the darkness. It can evoke tremendous energy that can even destroy god class beings Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Fanon gods Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Devils Category:Canon Characters